


til the end of the line

by chemsworth



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Ashes Scene in Avengers: Infinity War Part 1, Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Spoilers, Bucky Barnes Remembers, Captain America Steve Rogers, Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Feels, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Short One Shot, Sick Steve Rogers, Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes, stevebucky if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 14:03:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15664674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chemsworth/pseuds/chemsworth
Summary: Two times they said it and the one time they didn't.





	til the end of the line

Steve watched as Bucky tossed a paper ball up above his head in what seemed to be a continuous loop, with Bucky laying on his back in Steve's bed and his head resting on top of Steve's legs.

Steve was sick again, and it was bad. He hadn't been to school in over a week, which wasn't his record for missed days, but it still wasn't great. Whenever he got this bad, Bucky would stay over until Steve got to feeling well enough to walk around on his own. It was just what he did, what he'd always done for what seemed like their entire lives.

Steve followed the paper ball with his eyes a couple times as it got tossed up by Bucky's hand and dragged down by earth's gravity before saying, "You know, you don't have to stay here."

"I know."

Steve propped himself up on his elbows to see his friend better. "Then why are you here instead of going outside, tossing a real ball with someone?"

Bucky caught the paper ball, turned his head to give Steve an exasperated look, and said, "Because you're my best pal, Steve. That means that, no matter what, we'll always be there for each other, forever and ever, for ages and eternity, until the end of the line."

"Thanks, Buck."

"Of course, Stevie."

 

 

"'Cause I'm with ya... 'til the end of the line," Steve choked out, hoping to god that his best friend would remember, that Bucky Barnes was still somewhere in the mind of the Winter Soldier. But, if he died, he couldn't think of a better way to go out than at the hands of his best pal.

But those words... they were jarring to hear for the Winter Soldier. He hadn't heard those words in that specific order for almost seven decades, yet he could feel the significance of that phrase.

He paused.

Captain America, his mission, lay right in front of him, his face bloody and bruised from the Soldier's punches. He could easily finish his mission; he'd done the exact same thing countless times.

But he hesitated for too long, and the Captain -  _Steve_ \- slipped through the falling helicarrier. Through the Soldier's fingers.

The Soldier could have just let him fall, let him drown, and move on to his next assignment, but hearing those words changed everything.

So Bucky jumped after Steve.

 

 

"Steve?" Bucky called out. 

Steve turned around just in time to see Bucky reaching out for him, only to fall and disappear. Was that... ash?

Steve stumbled over to where Bucky was just standing and knelt down, running his fingers through the ash that covered the area. He couldn't believe what was happening. Had he really just lost his pal, his buddy,  _his Bucky_ again?

Steve sat down, his hand still on the ground and shock evident on his face. That made, what, four times his best friend disappeared right in front of his eyes? He was getting sick of this, of losing Bucky over and over and over again.

He just wanted Bucky to appear, put a hand on his shoulder and ask, "Why so down?" He just wanted Bucky to come back. He just wanted Bucky to be alive.

He just wanted Bucky.

A voice inside of Steve's head whispered,  _It's the end of the line, pal_.

**Author's Note:**

> kinda messy and short and not really thought out well oof rip
> 
> i might add more scenes and stuff if i think of any so be on the lookout ig hkdjs
> 
> n e way ty for reading even tho its not the best xoxo


End file.
